Miyahara Rimika
Miyahara Rimika (宮原 理実花) is an actor from HANAMI company, and a member of Midday Troupe. Official character introduction "A good natured, easily excitable young (nonbinary) man who wishes to be more honest in all sorts of situations. It is said that there might be two personalities residing in Rimika's mind at once, considering that the people who set those rumours up never figured out if they were right or wrong in the first place. He may be kind hearted and strong, but behind all that he hides something no one should ever know of...?" Appearance wheeze(2) Personality Whilst being known for his rather questionable side that is his selfproclaimed alien self, he has a hidden side of him that he refuses to show. That hidden side is his weak, fragile, awkward and abandoned self. Due to the complications he faced in the past, he now cannot differentiate those two sides of him, leading Rimika to not understanding who he really is. The supposedly real side of him is rather more cautious about everything, often overthinking about certain things. Without any social interaction while growing up, he developed a small fear of people and thus is rather awkward. However, on the contrary, his persona is one of a kind — it's the complete opposite of who he normally is. In short — he's the problematic child who likes to tease his friends a lot. However, one thing that cannot be changed is his inability to express himself the way he wants to. History wheeze (4) Relationships Sunset Ishikawa Fubuki: Rimika and Fubuki get along very well, the younger one often looking up to Fubuki. He loves talking to Fubuki, may it be the weirdest things and often ends up memorizing words Fubuki sometimes explain to him, using those words during inappropiate times. Rimika hopes to learn more from him in the future, especially after he had helped him those few times. Dusk Amemiya Katsumi: Katsumi's like a mother figure to him. They get along well too, often doing activities that are considered as "Mother-Son activities". Rimika feels like he owes him his life, cherishing every single little gesture Katsumi has done for him. Sunrise Hozumi Eisuke: Hozumi Kosuke: Kimura Akihiko: Aki and Rimika are very close friends, the two often often seen together going out for something sweet. Rimika values his relationship with Aki a lot and loves to spend time with him when he isn't feeling quite right. He supports Aki in every possible way and loves him dearly for who he is. Lam Yik Hong: Midday Suzuki Jiichiro: Even though Rimika tends to make fun of him a lot (such as calling him names or wanting to get rid of his teeth and feet), he really looks up to his leader. He thinks that it's amazing of Jiichiro for being so strong the whole time and holding so much responsibility. Rimika thinks that their friendship probably made the most impact on his personality and view of things and for that, he feels like he owes Jiichiro a lot. However, with all that, he'd feel embarrassed to tell Jiichiro how he feels about him which is why he keeps everything he thinks about Jiichiro to himself. Hoshikuzu Shiki: Rimika was at first slightly scared of Shiki since he wasn't used to be around a person like him, but he soon took a liking to Shiki before the first play. Shiki's the first one to make Rimika really feel attached to someone (excluding Chizuru) since he never had friends before. Having someone, who's the same age as Rimika is, is something he considers special. He feels like he owes Shiki a lot due to helping him out in his own ways. Saito Arata: Koizumi Mitsuki: Nanao Kanon: GODza Hasegawa Kanade: Rimika and Kanade are good friends, the younger calling him "Kanacchi" or even "Kana-nii" at times. He thinks that Kanade is admirable and looks up to him. Rimika loves talking to him about his interests, flowers most of the time. He'd always Kanade what flower comes to his mind when thinking of this and that, teaching him about their meanings and symbolism. Others Miyahara Chizuru: Rimika is very close to his sister, often taking care of her during his days off. They always joke around, one of them (mostly Rimika) telling the other stories about certain things before going to bed. She often feels like she is a burden to him and that due to her disability, he can't have as much fun as other children have, but Rimika reassures her that it's fine. Chizuru means a lot to him and if it wasn't for her cheering him on, he wouldn't be in Hanami in the first place. Amasaki Hijiri: Despite Hijiri being the distant sister of Rimika and them barely seeing each other, they do get along pretty well. They attend each others' events such as Rimika going to her lives with Chizuru, and Hijiri going to Midday's plays and tend to meet up the day after to catch up with their lives. Hijiri's also the one who sent him a small flower bouquet to his room after seeing him on stage for the first time as a good luck. Trivia * He is roommates with Saito Arata and their room number is 402. * His Twitter is @hanamiyarimi * Rimika's favorite food is Takoyaki (savory) and waffles (sweet). Anything spicy such as wasabi he can't stand (→ least favorite food). * Rimika's eyesight is -1.75. * According to a rather vague memory, his mother and father expected a girl instead of a boy and were ready to change his name but after taking a good look at him when he was born, they decided to keep the name "Rimika" * The reason for why the name "Rimika" was chosen was because of the blooming flowers during the season he was born * Rimika is very attached to flowers and the scent of nature. It reminds him of growing up with the family he loves dearly, however he does get a little emotional * Surprisingly enough, Rimika is quite good with chores and cooking even if it doesn't seem like he's capable of it. * Rimika has a strange way of showing his affection to anyone: ** nicknames ** cooking a meal ** clinging onto them as if his life depended on it * He's scared of leaving someone behind (like he did with his sister before) and vice versa. He'd start doubting himself and cry in a corner when he manages to get some time alone * Since he was born in the Shizuoka Prefecture, Rimika has a tendency to add "-dani" at the end of each sentence * It is said that he has always been strong body wise but no one ever dares to find out if that's true Category:HANAMI Category:Midday